The lightning bender
by ninjarule
Summary: Conan is the legendary lightning bender.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry for not uploading for a while I've been busy. Right lets get to the point this is my 5th story and it is a short one having up to 2-4 chapters. Please sit back and enjoy.

The lightning bender

Main Characters

Conan Amstar-He is the main character of this series, he is a popular student at the Glamis high school. Everybody thinks he is a normal kid but he actually has a special power. He is 15 years old.

Setting

This story is set in a village called Glamis.

Chapter 1

Conan was at home finishing his homework when he heard his mother yell "Conan go to sleep", Conan nodded and jumped into his bed. The next day he went to school on the bus "hey" greeted Colin, his best friend. Conan just nodded when Colin asked to sit next to him, when they arrived Conan went to homeroom there he was greeted by lots of his fellow classmates. "What's up?" asked Hugo "yeah, what did you do over summer break?" asked Sarah. 3 minutes later the teacher came in and said, "right we will no go to page 46 on our textbook". After school Conan was walking home when he bumped into a robber their was a woman chasing after him, Conan saw that the robber was holding an expensive purse in his hands. The robber and the woman then ran past him, the woman was shouting for help so Conan clicked on his watch and ran after the robber, charging his lightning powers into his palm along the way. He then charged at full speed and shouted "LIGHTNING JAB!" he then jabbed the robber with his electrical powers and the robber died, Conan then returned the purse to the woman and went home. The next day Conan got exposed, everybody in town knows of his dangerous electrical powers the mayor of the town got so angry at him that he executed Conan's family he tried to kill Conan as well but Conan escaped. After that Conan walked away from Glamis village.

Thanks guys. I've decided that this story will be 3 chapters long. Please comment and suggest for my future stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was starting to rain, and Conan being rejected just because he was privileged with special powers was getting cold, tired and after his family got executed by the Glamis mayor, Conan was thinking "is there still any reason to live?"

He was about to let himself die in the rain when he saw a woman in a wagon being pulled by a horse, "stop" said the woman as soon as she saw Conan on the floor dying.

Conan later woke up, when he saw the same beautiful woman who rescued him. "Who are you?" asked Conan "my name is Miruchi" answered the woman," I saw you dying in the street so I got you here in my hotel room." "What happened why are you so sad" asked Miruchi, Conan told her the whole story. "How sad" said Miruchi "I know why don't you join my family" "we could travel the world together" said Miruchi "are you sure?" asked Conan "sure why not" said Miruchi.

The next morning Conan and Miruchi called a horse wagon and left the hotel, "so why are you traveling around and where are you from?" asked Conan "I'm from Lamis you know the city far east of here and I'm traveling because exploring the world is fun." "Nice" replies Conan. It started to rain but luckily the horse wagon that Miruchi and Conan were riding on had a plastic cover to give them shelter from the rain. "Where are we going?" asked Conan "we are going the great country of Verdonia." "What's it like in Verdonia?" asked Conan "I don't know cause I've never been there but I've heard that it's a very beautiful country with lots of farm land.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miruchi and Conan were now very near the great gates of Verdonia, when they entered they saw a beautiful town inside. "Wow" exclaimed Conan "double wow" exclaimed Miruchi. But their happiness disappeared when they saw a man with a shotgun yelling at people to do the job he then started whipping people like slaves. Miruchi and Conan went up to him "hey what gives you the right to whip people?" asked Miruchi. "Ya got a problem?" shouted the man as he tried to whip Miruchi, Conan stepped in and used his lightning powers he then shouted "Lightning gauntlet" and sent the man flying through four buildings. The slaves then started throwing stuff at Miruchi and Conan so they left.


End file.
